SoulTale
by Peregrin Agbora
Summary: As ordens de Asgore pareciam simples e ninguém sonhava em questioná-las... até a sétima alma aparecer e decidir que já bastava de lutas.
1. Prólogo

_**Sinopse completa:** As crianças caíram. Os monstros as caçaram. E, no fim, todas elas morreram._

 _As ordens de Asgore pareciam simples e ninguém sonhava em questioná-las... até a sétima alma surgir e decidir que já bastava de lutas._

 _Para realizar o último desejo de uma criança inocente e reparar o terrível mal que os humanos causaram aos monstros, Frisk encarará desafios que testarão sua determinação e tudo o que ela acreditava saber sobre os monstros de Underground._

* * *

 _ **UNDERTALE E SEUS PERSONAGENS NÃO ME PERTENCEM. TODOS OS CRÉDITOS SÃO DO QUERIDO TOBY FOX.**_

 ** _ESCREVO SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS._**

 ** _ALGUNS EVENTOS FORAM CONVENIENTEMENTE MODIFICADOS PARA ATENDER AS NECESSIDADES DO ENREDO, ENTÃO, LEMBREM, NÃO HÁ NENHUMA VERDADE ABSOLUTA NESTA FIC._**

 ** _Com amor, Peregrin._**

* * *

Em tempos idos, quando o mundo ainda era jovem e a magia corria pelas veias de todas as criaturas vivas, dois grandes povos reinavam sobre a Terra: os humanos e os monstros.

Os monstros, guiados por suas vontades e profundamente conectados com suas almas, eram capazes de feitos extraordinários através da magia; e os humanos, embora menos habilidosos, possuíam um poder igualmente formidável ao qual chamavam "Determinação".

Por muitos anos um equilíbrio tácito foi estabelecido entre os dois povos que, unidos, prosperaram numa nação rica e pacífica... até os homens descobrirem que os monstros eram capazes de lhes absorver as almas para aumentar seu poder.

Desconfiados e temerosos, os humanos iniciaram uma campanha brutal contra todos os monstros, caçando-os sem piedade, apagando do mundo qualquer rastro de magia que encontrassem.

Para salvar seu povo da extinção, o Rei dos Monstros se rendeu e permitiu que os poucos sobreviventes da batalha fossem encurralados no Monte Ebott e lá aprisionados para toda a eternidade.

O tempo passou.

A montanha foi abandonada, os monstros se tornaram lenda, e os homens se esqueceram dos horrores da guerra.

Porém, sem ninguém para controlar a magia na superfície, alguns humanos começaram a desenvolver habilidades cada vez mais incomuns. Esses indivíduos, temidos por serem como eram, foram tratados como aberrações da natureza e jogados no Mte. Ebott — afinal, monstros devem ficar com monstros.

Pena os monstros de verdade não pensarem do mesmo jeito.


	2. Sobre monstros e flores

A débil luminosidade que atravessava o coração da montanha banhava a cama de flores com um tremeluzir instável, esmaecendo sempre que as nuvens longínquas deslizavam pelo firmamento. A claridade mortiça fornecia poucas pistas de quanto tempo se passara após a queda, mas Frisk tinha a sensação de que um tempo demasiado longo transcorrera desde então.

De onde estava podia avistar grandes colunas de granito, tão altas e imponentes quanto aquelas que ilustravam os livros de história e, no entanto, pequenas demais para atingirem o topo da caverna. Os paredões escalavrados e aplainados pelos longos anos de deslizamentos, não deixavam dúvidas: era impossível escalar até o topo.

 _Bem, eu não tinha motivos para subir, de qualquer maneira_ , a garota se consolou, despreocupada. Um riso estranho lhe torceu os lábios enquanto afundava levemente no tapete de flores. O aroma das pétalas, suave e doce, animou seu espírito por um breve momento.

Há anos Frisk vinha se perguntando quando os moradores da cidade se cansariam de sua presença, quando as mulheres a acusariam de trazer má sorte e os homens a culpariam pelas desgraças do mundo, quando as coisas se tornariam insuportáveis o bastante para que a jogassem naquele buraco escuro, junto de todas as criaturas monstruosas que assombravam os pesadelos das crianças.

 _Eles tinham medo de mim. Tudo bem, eu também ficava com medo às vezes..._ , o sorriso se transformou numa carranca tristonha. _Tínhamos tantas alternativas. Podiam ter me exilado, me mandado para longe da cidade ou me ignorado... mas não podia ser assim, podia?_

Entre tantas opções, tantas possibilidades, os humanos escolheram a rota mais cruel — a única que não poderia se desfeita —, e eles não hesitaram. Nem por um segundo.

"É tudo culpa sua!"

"Por que você ainda está aqui?"

"Você é uma desgraça."

"Como seus pais aguentam isso?"

"Deixa a gente em paz!"

"Monstro! Monstro! Monstro!"

As acusações ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos, como sussurros maliciosos ou comentários cheios de ódio, e Frisk se obrigou a ignorar o sentimento oco que aquelas palavras produziam.

O tempo de sofrer acabou e sua dívida com a humanidade estava quitada.

Lá na superfície, em algum lugar, o verão seguiria em frente como sempre. As cigarras acordariam e tempestades mornas cairiam sobre as florestas; as crianças brincariam nos parques e correriam ao sol enquanto as mulheres exibiam seus vestidos de algodão e os homens saiam em seus grupos de caça.

O vento gemeu lastimosamente, empurrando-se contra as paredes frias, e a pálida luz no topo da caverna vacilou.

 _Acho que não posso mais ficar aqui_ , a garota juntou as sobrancelhas numa expressão severa. _Eu fiz uma promessa, não fiz?_

Moveu as pernas, esticando os músculos tensos, e disse a si mesma para não se preocupar muito com a ideia de que teria de entrar numa caverna habitada por monstros que certamente a odiariam por ser uma humana.

Virou o rosto, respirando fundo, e deixou as flores amarelas roçarem em suas bochechas num beijo suave. Levantou-se sem pressa, ajustou as roupas surradas e entrecerrou os olhos, avaliando a alcova silenciosa.

Uma centena de figuras vaporosas, nascidas de lugar nenhum, surgiram na câmara vazia; às vezes se juntavam em pequenos grupos e conversavam em silêncio, mas a maioria apenas observava as paredes e suspirava pesadamente. E entre tantos fantasmas apenas dois atraíram a atenção de Frisk.

Era uma garotinha pálida, sentada no chão e encolhida contra a parede. Vestia um suéter verde, com uma longa faixa amarela sobre o peito, e calças marrons grandes demais para ela. Os cabelos curtos emolduravam a carinha redonda e destacavam dolorosamente a expressão chorosa da criança.

A menina ergueu a cabeça, amedrontada, e encarou um ponto qualquer à frente, onde um garotinho se aproximava.

Só que ele não era humano.

O monstrinho tinha uma expressão terna nos grandes olhos verdes e sorria com a gentileza compreensiva quem se acerca de um animal estranho e bonitinho. Em suas mãos estava um prato com uma fatia de torta.

 _Awm! Todos os monstros são assim? Ele parece tão mordível quanto um marshmallow!_ , ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e os dedos comichavam com a vontade de apertar aquelas bochechas. Aquele monstrinho parecia incrivelmente adorável com a pelagem branquinha e macia, as orelhas compridas e fofas e o brilho de esperança viva no olhar.

As imagens fantasmagóricas dispersaram no ar e Frisk voltou a ficar sozinha, suspirando baixinho.

Ao menos sabia para onde devia ir agora.

Sacudiu a poeira das roupas, recolheu o graveto desfolhado ao lado da cama de flores e seguiu na mesma direção pela qual o monstrinho peludo viera. Sem dúvidas aquela era a rota certa — para onde ainda não sabia.

Avançou pelo corredor sombrio e atravessou o pórtico de pedra, entrando numa saleta nada charmosa, iluminada por um único facho de luz solar.

As pessoas tinham o péssimo hábito de esquecer que o Mte. Ebott, além de ser uma elevação rochosa bonitinha para os cartões postais e um cenário perfeito para histórias de terror nos acampamentos de verão, era também um vulcão adormecido, inativo desde a Grande Guerra. A passagem, ao que tudo indicava, estava próxima à cratera no topo, ainda que afundada na rocha bruta.

Procurando pela rachadura que permitia passagem do sol ela quase não ouviu o lamento choroso e desesperado:

— Por favor, não pise em mim!

Frisk estancou o movimento, o pé a poucos centímetros do chão, e recuou.

Ali, espremida contra o chão, gemendo baixinho, estava a flor amarela mais miserável que já encontrara na vida. O caule torto e as folhas mutiladas faziam um conjunto digno de piedade com as pétalas maltratadas, o que tornava a expressão de profunda infelicidade naquele rostinho redondo ainda pior.

Espere.

Rosto?

Uma flor... com um rosto?

 _Hahaha, por que eu estou surpresa? O que vem depois? Pedras falantes?_ , ela reprimiu o riso, meio contrariada e meio divertida. Se quisesse mesmo sobreviver nesse novo mundo Frisk precisaria se acostumar rápido a encontrar criaturas como esta. _A magia está além da compreensão humana, então por que os monstros deveriam fazer sentido?_ , concluiu com um dar de ombros mental.

Agachou-se, ficando numa altura confortável, e piscou para a flor amedrontada.

— V-você é um humano! — a criaturinha arregalou os olhos em completo choque.

— Uma humana. — corrigiu despreocupada. — E você é uma flor.

— Ah... sou. — a planta desviou o olhar.

— Sou Frisk. — apresentou-se.

Por um segundo, num daqueles lampejos mirabolantes que a atormentavam ocasionalmente, os fantasmas dançaram mais uma vez e, sem querer, a garota sorriu, divertindo-se com uma súbita descoberta.

— Sabe, esse é um bom momento para você se apresentar também.

— Você... você quer saber meu nome? — a flor piscou, atordoada, e então esboçou um sorriso fraco. — S-sou Flowey.

— Flowey, a flor. — Frisk testou a sonoridade das silabas. — É, combina com você. — observou o entorno, fingindo curiosidade. — Você vive aqui?

— E-eu fico por aí. — Flowey hesitou. — As Ruínas são desagradáveis, é verdade, mas, acredite, são mais seguras para... _coisas_... como eu.

— _Coisas_ como você? — instigou.

— E-eu sou uma flor... e não sou forte como os outros monstros. — voltou-se para a passagem escura, no outro extremo da sala. — Além das Ruínas, humana, é matar ou morrer. Os monstros não são fáceis de lidar.

— Matar ou morrer? — pensou um pouco e então caiu na risada.

— Qual é graça? Acha que morrer é engraçado?! — a florzinha estrilou num tom quase histérico. — Os que caíram aqui antes de você nunca voltaram depois de deixarem as Ruínas! Como acha que eles se sentiriam se você risse deles assim?

A indignação da planta conteve os pensamentos sombrios da garota e ela se inclinou para frente, tocando as pétalas macias com as pontas dos dedos. A criaturinha se encolheu com o avanço, mas relaxou ao perceber que Frisk não pretendia machucá-la.

 _Você tem sorte. Eu nunca gostei de brincar de desfolhar a margarida_ [1], uma expressão triste surgiu no rosto da menina.

— Desculpe. Seu mundo parece assustador, Flowey... Mas "matar ou morrer" também é regra dos homens na superfície.

O espanto naquele rostinho foi quase comovente.

— Então você entende, não é? Entende que não pode sair daqui. — perguntou ansiosamente.

— Eu entendo. — Frisk cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos, descontraída. — Mas também entendo que tenho opções. E eu _quero_ sair.

— Ah... — ele gemeu, desanimado. — Então não há o que fazer. Boa sorte para você...

Dando-lhe as costas Flowey desapareceu terra abaixo, sumindo de vista sem sequer deixar vestígios.

 _Acabei de conversar com uma flor-falante-toupeira... o que mais vou encontrar nesses túneis?_ , levantou e encarando a porta com determinação crescente.

— Vejo você por aí, Flowey. — despediu-se da sala vazia, não hesitando em cruzar o segundo pórtico.

E ela sabia, com uma certeza incomum, que a flor a seguiria.

* * *

 _Só mais uma vez. Eu prometo. É a última vez..._

Percorrendo os corredores a passos largos, Toriel olhou para os lados nervosamente e apertou as mãos contra o peito, torcendo o tecido gasto da túnica entre os dedos grossos.

Minutos antes ela estivera ocupada em colocar doces no pedestal da Sala das Águas quando pensou ter ouvido uma comoção estranha num dos caminhos que levavam à entrada dos túneis. Embora estivesse cansada de se iludir, de ser atraída por falsos alarmes, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de verificar por si mesma se alguma criança caíra nas Ruínas.

Toriel sabia que, se continuasse a agir daquela maneira, acabaria enlouquecendo, mas não conseguia parar de ter esperanças, de desejar...

 _Essa é a última vez..._ , ela continuou a repetir esse pensamento, tentando se preparar para a decepção enquanto transpunha as armadilhas e se esquivava dos pequenos monstros que pontilhavam os corredores. Parou no alto da escadaria, o último marco antes da entrada principal, e tomou seu próprio tempo para acalmar os nervos exaltados.

 _Eu prometo..._

Desceu os degraus de dois em dois e, chegando aos últimos, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o som de passos e avistar uma figura alta assomando na soleira da porta.

A ex-rainha interrompeu a descida, alarmada, e quase fugiu.

Ao contrário das outras vezes não se encontrou diante de um rostinho bochechudo e rosado, com um sorriso banguela e bracinhos cheios de brinquedos coloridos. Quem a encarava era uma mocinha, jovem demais para ser uma mulher e velha demais para ser uma criança.

A garota em questão vestia um suéter azul com duas listras horizontais roxas, um short acima dos joelhos e pesadas botas de exploração.

Houve um silêncio tenso, preenchido por camadas sutis de medo e ressentimento, até que Toriel se obrigou a falar:

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Embora tenha soado menos amável que o normal ela se congratulou por conseguir disfarçar o tremor na voz. Lembrava-se muito bem dos males que os humanos podiam causar — em especial os adultos — e estava apavorada por encontrar um deles naquela sala.

A garota, no entanto, balançou a cabeça e sorriu com simpatia indulgente.

— Eu não queria causar problemas, mas me perdi... — explicou num tom sincero. — Estou tentando encontrar a saída. Você pode me ajudar?

O coração de Toriel amoleceu.

Avaliou os arranhões nos joelhos magros, a poeira nas roupas, a postura inofensiva, o raminho torcido entre os dedos pálidos, e entendeu que aquela garota não pretendia causar mal algum às criaturas que viviam nas Ruínas.

 _Como todas as outras crianças..._

— Oh, você deve estar tão assustada! Sou Toriel, a Guardiã das Ruínas. — ela se aproximou, tentando ir devagar com a empolgação. Uma parte dela queria aconchegar aquela garota e levá-la para longe de todos os perigos, mas a outra zombou do pensamento e a chamou de hipócrita. — Eu posso ajudá-la. Há um lugar seguro onde você pode ficar e...

E então ela se lembrou do estado deplorável em que deixara a casa.

— Espere! Eu... eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas. Faz tempo que não recebo visitas e... Você está com fome? Posso fazer algo para nós...

A humana sorriu levemente e segurou as mãos de Toriel com uma firmeza gentil.

— Obrigada. E estou com fome sim.

A ex-rainha apertou as mãos da garota delicadamente, admirada com a fragilidade daquele corpo retribuiu ao gesto com uma leveza semelhante. Os humanos eram tão estranhos.

 _Eu estou perdendo tempo. Tenho muito a fazer! Preciso tirar a poeira dos móveis e arejar os tapetes, limpar a lareira e lavar os pratos. Oh, também preciso de mais comida... a pobrezinha deve estar faminta!_ , animada pelo encontro feliz, Toriel começou a elaborar uma lista de tarefas que parecia não ter fim. _Oh, mas não posso deixá-la ver a casa ainda... está tão bagunçada... e também não posso deixá-la aqui. E se ela se perder? E se algum monstro tentar machucá-la?_

— Oh, querida, preciso fazer algumas coisas e... não sei... talvez... — com uma súbita inspiração Toriel remexeu os bolsos da túnica e, triunfante, puxou um par de celulares. — Aqui! Fique com este e eu ficarei com o outro. Meu número está registrado aí. Vou arrumar as coisas para você e virei buscá-la. Se precisar de ajuda, ligue para mim... mas me espere aqui, certo?

— Claro. — a garota sorriu novamente, embora parecesse um pouco melancólica.

 _Pobre criança. Deve estar exausta..._ , repetindo uma série de garantias amáveis para a garota, Toriel se afastou, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Desta vez, ela faria a coisa certa.

 _Nenhuma criança vai sair das Ruínas_ , ela jurou, _Nunca mais._

* * *

Ter um celular em mãos deveria ser reconfortante, talvez até familiar, mas Frisk não conseguiu deixar de encará-lo com desconfiança cética. O aparelho, um modelo analógico bastante usado, tinha um visor de cristal azulado, teclado numérico padrão e nenhuma logomarca reconhecível. Um objeto perfeitamente comum, mas impossível de dizer se funcionaria da mesma maneira que os outros; e pensar nisto, em como monstros tinham celulares sendo que estavam presos na montanha há séculos, forneceu-lhe uma distração aprazível, desviando a preocupação que provavelmente sentiria após o encontro com a "Guardiã das Ruínas".

À primeira vista Toriel parecia assustadora. Com quase dois metros de altura, aparência corpulenta, patas poderosas, chifres pontudos e dentes desagradavelmente afiados, ela era a encarnação de tudo que a humanidade temia e, não obstante, havia algo de frágil em seu olhar, uma amabilidade hesitante, uma gentileza honesta e uma bondade confusa que a faziam ser estranhamente agradável.

Sorte Frisk _saber_ que Toriel era inofensiva.

O telefone tocou e, tateando às cegas, a garota atendeu.

— Alô? Aqui é Toriel...

— Olá, Tori.

— Ah, que bom... — havia sincero alívio na voz dela. — Você não saiu da sala, saiu? Há armadilhas espalhadas pelas Ruínas e pode ser perigoso. Seja uma boa garota e me espere...

— Hum... farei o possível. — desconversou. — Mas estou um pouco entediada.

— Oh, querida... talvez você possa usar sua imaginação. Eu vou voltar logo.

Após prometer que tudo ficaria bem, que logo estariam juntas em um lugar seguro e a salvo dos outros monstros, Toriel desligou o telefone e Frisk se permitiu relaxar e observar os arredores. Ela podia ficar onde estava, continuar atendendo aos telefonemas e esperando que algo acontecesse, mas havia tantas coisas que precisava fazer...

 _O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente_ , e com um dar de ombros a garota subiu as escadas.

Não demorou muito para Frisk aprender que os corredores seguiam padrões irregulares, com passagens secretas, curvas sinuosas e mecanismos ocultos que não faziam o menor sentido. Ainda assim as Ruínas eram agradáveis. As aberturas no alto da montanha permitiam a passagem de ar fresco, o chão de terra batida e as paredes de tijolos de pedra tinham uma tonalidade profunda, incomum, que dava a tudo um toque especial; a terra macia, resultado das antigas erupções vulcânicas, era suficientemente rica para permitir que uma ou outra planta nascesse, lotando algumas salas com folhas secas.

O mais fascinante sobre as Ruínas, sem dúvidas, eram os monstros que nelas habitavam. Sapos estranhos que forneciam conselhos sobre "matar primeiro e perguntar depois", vegetais de sorrisos suspeitos que tentavam mordê-la sem o menor aviso, gelatinas de limão com os movimentos mais sexys que já vira e aranhas com aptidões culinárias questionáveis tinham transformado o passeio numa aventura divertida. E, embora houvesse um toque sinistro nas conversas, a garota percebeu que boa parte das palavras amargas era instigada pelo medo e não por um ódio verdadeiro.

As histórias que ouvira não combinavam em nada com a realidade.

Saindo da sexta armadilha Frisk se esforçou muito para soar surpresa quando Flowey apareceu com um guincho indignado.

— Flowey?

— Você deixou Toriel ver você! — admoestou numa fúria assustadiça. — Você tem ideia do que vai acontecer? Ela é louca! Vai matar você!

— Provavelmente.

A flor engasgou, hesitou e gemeu.

— Provavelmente? — repetiu indignado. — Se pensa assim então por que a deixou ver você!?

— Porque ela está entre mim e a saída.

— Como... como você sabe? — tartamudeou.

— Tenho ouvidos... e costumo prestar atenção nas coisas. — era uma mentira, mas seria complicado demais explicar tudo. O momento viria, apenas não agora. — Sabe, há uma boa razão para aquelas crianças terem caído e é por elas que estou aqui. Só que, para fazer o que preciso fazer, tenho que passar pela Toriel.

Antes que Flowey elaborasse mais perguntas Frisk mostrou a sacola de couro gasto que encontrara numa das salas pelas quais passara. Devia pertencer a Toriel já que parecia limpa, embora muito gasta.

— Gostaria de vir comigo?

— O-o quê?!

— Ah, você sabe... ver o mundo, explorar... morrer um pouquinho... — deu de ombros como quem não quer nada. — Eu posso levar você, e você pode ir embora quando quiser, é claro.

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— As Ruínas são seguras... — Frisk tocou a parede próxima com deferência gentil. — Mas como você consegue viver dia após dia trancado entre quatro paredes, com medo do próximo monstro que vai aparecer, imaginando quando tudo vai acabar? Eu não consigo viver desse jeito Flowey. Essa jornada é importante para mim. Você não precisa vir comigo, se não quiser. Eu vou entender.

— O que pode ser mais importante do que continuar viva? — a flor acenou com as folhas, desesperada.

— Hum... — a garota pensou um pouco. — Não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu quero fazer algo grande. Algo que valha a pena. — sorriu. — E por isso eu decidi que vou quebrar a Barreira.

Se Flowey tivesse um coração e emoções próprias teria tido um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo. No caso a flor apenas entrou em histeria.

— OOHHH! — chiou alto, em pânico. — Faz ideia de como é difícil chegar à Barreira? Você vai morrer antes de ver a luz do dia!

— Não pretendo voltar a ver a luz do dia... — murmurou baixinho e num tom mais animado emendou: — Por isso preciso de um guia. E preciso sair das Ruínas... Então pensei que seria bom viajar com um amigo ao lado...

— Amigo? — o temor desmanchou em surpresa.

Por um momento Frisk achou que Flowey cairia no choro, especialmente quando cada pétala e raminho tremeu, mas felizmente a flor só estava chocada mesmo.

— Você me considera um amigo? — sussurrou num tom esperançoso.

— Para mim um amigo é alguém que se preocupa com seu bem-estar. Você se preocupa comigo, não?

— Sim!

— Então você é meu amigo. — afirmou convicta.

O celular tocou e Frisk atendeu à ligação rapidamente.

Era Toriel.

— Ah, por nenhuma razão em particular mas... você prefere canela ou caramelo?

— Gosto de ambos, mas acho que prefiro caramelo.

— Oh, certo, obrigada.

A chamada foi encerrada e Frisk, sob o olhar horrorizado de Flowey, guardou o telefone no bolso do _short_.

— O que me diz, Flowey? Vamos juntos?

— Eu... eu vou com você...

A garota estendeu a mão para a flor, simpatia honesta brilhando em seus olhos castanho-avermelhados.

— Vou manter você a salvo, Flowey. Confie em mim.

* * *

[1] **Desfolhar a margarida** — jogo de origem francesa, no qual a pessoa pretende determinar se o objeto de seu afeto retribui os sentimentos. No Brasil chamamos de "bem me quer... mal me quer".


End file.
